


Overwhelmed

by CTON (CTtheOrangeNinja)



Series: Drown Me, Slowly [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtheOrangeNinja/pseuds/CTON
Summary: It had started off as a normal, extraordinarily ordinary day. The birds were chirping, the dinosaurs roaming, and the atmosphere was peaceful. That all changed in an instant. The pod streaked through the sky, screeching as it went. The impact shattered any illusion of peace. Goku finds out something is terribly wrong with his body, and suddenly he ends up in a situation he can't possibly get himself out of. And he's not even sure that he wants to.Rating for language, sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walk in another direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690523) by [Thesaurus_with_no_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaurus_with_no_words/pseuds/Thesaurus_with_no_words). 
  * Inspired by [Unexpected Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483818) by [Wolfrider14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfrider14/pseuds/Wolfrider14). 
  * Inspired by [Idomu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307686) by [erinmacha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinmacha/pseuds/erinmacha). 



He was at Kame House when it happened.

The sudden shift in the atmosphere, the subtle “clicking into place” of his own body.

He was talking to Krillin and Bulma, the three of them were headed for the door to greet Master Roshi when Goku froze.

He fell to one knee, gasping.

“Goku? What’s wrong?” he heard Krillin ask, the worry evident in his tone, his posture, his scent.

_What the hell? Scent?_

He shook his head slowly, the pressure not letting up, and felt a slow burning sensation begin in his toes.

And then, he sensed it.

An enormous power level heading straight for them.

His body felt like it was on fire, and he growled lowly in his throat.

“Goku?!” Bulma asked, stepping forward. “What’s happening, you look pale—”

Krillin’s eyes widened and he quickly stepped in front of the blue-haired woman. “Oh shit Goku, is _that_ what you’re feeling?”

The man shook his head slowly. “It’s not just that—I feel…hot. Burning...” Goku gritted his teeth and forced himself to his feet, hands clenching into fists.

And then, it was upon them.

It, or rather he, was huge, with long spiky black hair flowing behind him, and a brown tail wrapped around his waist. It was clear that this was the source of the power that they had felt. The man curled his lip at the sight of them, before his gaze fell on Goku. He made a noise of surprise, and descended to the ground.

Goku clutched at his chest, the burning sensation having intensified when the other arrived. He let out a cry as the pain became unbearable, both knees hitting the sand.

“…” the newcomer was speechless, eyes wide, and began walking closer to the gasping man.

“Don’t touch him!” Krillin darted forward to intercept the stranger, but was swatted aside by the man’s tail. Bulma shrieked and darted to where Krillin had crashed through the pink wall of the house.

“I had no idea a beta was on this planet,” the man said lowly, wrapping his tail back around his waist. “I am called Raditz. Your name, beta?”

Goku wheezed, understanding that the man was speaking to him, but all he could manage was to curl in on himself. The man’s scent seemed familiar, and he could feel himself yearning to cover himself in it.

_It hurts so bad. So hot. What’s happening? Why do I—_

“Hey!” Goku flinched at the other’s voice. “What is this? Your first heat, beta? Surely not, you look to be at least—” the other tailed off, looking thoughtful. “There were no reports of Saiyans having ever been sent to this planet, that’s why I’m here now. So, you’ve been alone all this time, huh.” The look in his eyes softened as he crouched down to inspect the other. “A beta, alone, and unmated. That certainly changes things.” He muttered, reaching out one hand, and when the other didn’t resist, he gripped the back of the other’s clothing, tossing him over one shoulder.

Goku went limp immediately, nuzzling into the larger man’s clothing.

 _Scent…so good. Need it. Want to—I want to…fuck, I want to…fuck?_ He whined in confusion, shifting against the other, the friction causing him to moan in want.

“Don’t get any ideas now, cub. I’m already happily mated.” Raditz growled lowly, before taking off back in the direction his pod had landed. Somewhere on the flight back the beta had passed out, probably due to the pain of not being touched. Raditz landed on the rim of the crater, sighing as he weighed his options.

If he took the beta back with him, then it would mean at least a 2-3 day trip, cramped in a tight space with a beta in heat. He might be mated already, but hell if the sweet scent the other was giving off wasn’t tempting. If he didn’t think Turles would kill him for it… No. Not an option.

If he went back alone to Vegeta and Nappa, that meant failing his mission as well as leaving a beta to go through his first heat painfully alone. It wasn’t an easy thing to suffer through, according to what Turles had described he had gone through before he had met Raditz. No, that couldn’t be the right option either.

If he called Vegeta or Nappa here…that wouldn’t work. They were busy destroying other planets. He would be in deep shit if he called them here.

What if Turles could—but that was nearly impossible. His mate was at least a few galaxies away, and not to mention a beta himself. It wouldn’t do the poor thing any good.

That left only one option. He slid down to the pod, opened it up and gently placed the beta inside. Messing with the controls, he finally located Vegeta’s coordinates. He set the pod to auto-pilot and shut the door, watching as it rose up into the air and quickly vanished from sight.

Raditz breathed out in relief. His alpha instincts had wanted to take the beta right then and there, damn his mating. He tapped the scouter twice and smirked. He might be getting something out of this yet, however.

“What do you want?” came the angry snarl, followed by a few explosions. “I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

“I just wanted to inform you of the gift you’ll be receiving in a couple of days, my Prince.”

“Gift? What the fuck are you going on about Raditz? Just called to mess with me—”

“I’m sending it in my pod. You’ll understand when it arrives. In the meantime, I’m going to be stuck on this planet. Might as well enjoy myself before I destroy the place.”

“The fuck, Raditz?! I swear if this is one of your stupid jokes—” a loud explosion left Raditz’s ears ringing. Silence for a few seconds, then, “Shit! I have to go. You better not fuck anything up, you hear me, Raditz? I swear, if anything—”

“I promise you’ll enjoy yourself thoroughly, Your Highness.” The alpha purred, before ending communications.

It was about damn time the Prince got himself a mate.

And about damn time that Raditz earned himself a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So first time writing Kakavege, first time writing A/B/O, first time smut...it's a lot of firsts. I'm taking a different direction on a lot of things, but please tell me if you have suggestions, questions, or if something needs to be tagged.
> 
> Also, if Goku is acting odd, well there's a reason for that. If the other characters are acting odd about Goku, there's a reason for that.
> 
> A mystery! Can anyone figure out what it is before it's revealed in-story?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag something or if you have any tips to help me improve!

He woke up alone, uncomfortable, and sweating profusely.

He was also cramped in some sort of a spherical room, dark, and a vague sense of motion surrounded him.

Goku whined, his stomach clenching painfully. The itch under his skin was unbearable. He needed contact. He reached a hand under his pants slowly and cursed when he brushed against his swollen member. The touch of his hand didn’t provide the relief he was expecting, rather, it only added to the pain. He removed his hand and curled into a ball.

It was then that his stomach growled, and he looked around his surroundings closer. The room—some sort of a vehicle, he decided, was sparse. There was some sort of a control board in front of him, a cushioned seat beneath him, a large window beyond the control board, and a few compartments built into the walls. He pried one open, and shuffled through the contents: a couple of one-sided headphone things with eyepieces attached, a brush of some sort, and…there! He grabbed at the packages of what he assumed was food, and tore into it with his teeth.

As he ate, he forced himself to think about what had occurred. He had been at Kame House, with Bulma and Krillin, and then he was in pain. He didn’t know what had triggered it, but he vaguely recalled a stranger with an enormous power level appearing and his pain had spiked—.

_Did that stranger have something to do with this feeling?_

Goku blushed bright red, recalling the way the stranger had made him feel. He had never craved _sex_ before. In fact, he hadn’t ever really felt _any_ desire to have sex before. He had begun to assume he was asexual, because the things Master Roshi and Krillin always talked about made him uncomfortable, and Chi-Chi’s advances were definitely unwelcome.

_But that couldn’t be the case, not with how badly I wanted the stranger to touch me._

The man whimpered and shut his eyes tightly, trying to block the embarrassing memory from his mind. He couldn’t deny that he had wanted the man to fuck him. There was no point in it. But he did regret that he had acted in such a way in front of his friends, and that he was now…wait…

_Where am I?_

He pressed his hands to the rounded window in front of him, eyes going wide at the sight. There was a whole lot of…nothing. Darkness, faint glittering lights, and in the distance, a reddish-brown sphere.

_Am I…in space?! How did I even get here?!_

Goku glanced helplessly at the control board, for the first time realizing that he didn’t recognize any of the controls. It didn’t look like any car or airplane or even any of the Capsule inventions that he had been in, and it certainly wasn’t like Nimbus. There was a green radar that flashed every few seconds, but he couldn’t make heads or tails of any of the strange lettering.

He had no idea where he was.

He had no idea how he got there.

And he had no idea what was wrong with him.

This was, for sure, the worst situation he had ever been in. Nothing compared to the sense of despair he was feeling right now. And that knowledge threatened to break him.

The man shook his head. Giving into the despair wouldn’t help him at all. He needed to figure out what was going on. He needed to asses the situation, as level-headed as he could possibly manage.

 _Ok. I’m in space._ _Headed for Kami knows where, fighting some unknown illness that makes me want to…fuck. But not just anyone, I guess, or I would have gone after Bulma or Krillin…_ He took a deep breath in, and winced in pain. _I didn’t feel this…lust, until the stranger arrived. Maybe it was an effect of his race?_ He vaguely remembered the man speaking to him, and saying something about ‘Saiyans’. _But if that had been the case, the effects should have worn off when I gained enough distance from him, and that hasn’t happened._

He growled and shook his head, the temperature rising in his blood once again becoming too hot. Goku grit his teeth and leaned back into the seat, curling up on his side. He hated this. Something was wrong, wrong with his body, and he couldn’t do a _damn thing_ about it. He didn’t even think he had enough energy to protect himself, should he need to. He was alone, in space, in pain, headed to some unknown destination.

Nope, he really couldn’t see how things could get worse.

He wished that the stranger had just put him out of his misery, had either fucked him or killed him or even _both_ , but not _neither_.

 _Shit._ The thought of being bent over in the sand, ass in the air, getting thoroughly pounded into, pushed him over the edge. A fresh wave of lust washed over him, and he cried out, fingernails digging into the cushion.

_Damn it all to hell._

He shoved his pants down and panted as his member was released from the confines of the fabric. The relief the fresh air brought to him faded quickly, and Goku bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. He hissed lowly as he curled his fingers around himself, the touch uncomfortable, but release necessary. He wasted no time, stroking himself as fast as he could, the pain building with every jerk of his wrist. He arched his back as he came, screaming, the orgasm wracking through his body like an earthquake.

The relief, he somehow knew, was only temporary. His eyes fluttered shut, and he let himself drift into sleep, hoping against all hope that when he awoke the pain would be gone for good.

The jolt of impact woke him. He had been thrown forward, his head ramming against the glass. Goku snarled, pushing himself back into the seat and tucking himself back into his pants as he realized that the vehicle was no longer moving. Nor could he see the expanse of space through the window. Instead, he was staring at some type of soil, the chunks of dirt and rock broken by some worm-type creatures moving through it. Cursing, he felt the heat overtake him once more. The relief from orgasm was gone, and the pain had intensified since he was last conscious.

Suddenly, he had the distinct feeling of being flat on his back. He breathed in sharply, first sensing an even bigger power level than that of the stranger’s, then seeing a form grasping at the glass above him. He whimpered as the window was ripped off, and pressed himself back into the seat. The heat was even stronger now, and a delicious scent was calling to him. He spread his legs unconsciously, biting at his lip, and straining to sit up.

 “Where the fuck did you come from, beta?” a voice growled lowly, and the figure leaned into Goku’s line of sight. He licked his lips slowly.

_I’m not going to let this one get away from me._

He leapt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read/hit that kudos and especially commented! Big thank you to author Thesaurus_with_no_words, who wrote "Walk in another direction", a fic I was inspired by, for leaving a kudos!
> 
> Ok, so several of you are interested and want more chapters! I'm so excited! To not get behind on posting, I'm trying to only post a chapter when I have the next one written. 
> 
> And the mystery continues...


	3. Chapter 3

The inhabitants of this planet were supposed to be easy to kill. Well not _easy_ , exactly, or else they would have sent Raditz, but they were certainly _not_ supposed to be this much of a challenge to _Vegeta_.

Biting his lip, he let out a stronger energy attack, blowing away the buildings and anyone inside them.

_The sneaky little bastards are hiding from me. Too bad for them, that I have a scouter—_

The incoming message signal beeped loudly in his ear, and he cursed. He angrily tapped the scouter twice. “What do you want?” he snarled, funneling his anger into more blasts, watching the village burn down with a vengeful glee. “I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

“I just wanted to inform you of the gift you’ll be receiving in a couple of days, my Prince,” the gravely voice came in, with only a slight hint of static.

His dark eyes narrowed. _What the hell did he mean?_ “Gift? What the fuck are you going on about Raditz? Just called to mess with me—”

The low-class warrior cut him off. “I’m sending it in my pod. You’ll understand when it arrives. In the meantime, I’m going to be stuck on this planet. Might as well enjoy myself before I destroy the place.”

Vegeta growled lowly in his throat. _Enjoy himself? Who did that low-class bastard think he was?_ “The fuck, Raditz?! I swear if this is one of your stupid jokes—” his eyes widened as he saw the flames engulf another building, one with a particular symbol on it—KA-BOOM!  The explosion was enough to knock him backwards a few feet, and he shook his head slowly, trying to catch his breath. As soon as he did, he saw the natives creeping towards him, and he bared his teeth angrily. “Shit! I have to go. You better not fuck anything up, you hear me, Raditz? I swear, if anything—” he got to his feet and snarled at the weaklings, taking one step forward menacingly.

“I promise you’ll enjoy yourself thoroughly, Your Highness.” The other alpha sounded pleased with himself, pissing Vegeta off further, then he abruptly hung up.

Vegeta roared. No one hung up on the Prince of all Saiyans. He felt the rage build inside of him and he focused in on his prey. He darted forward, breaking necks, ripping off limbs, and clawing at eyes. No one could stop him. They were simply no match for a Saiyan in a blood-rage.

When he came to, he was covered in blood. Not his own, he soon realized, nose wrinkling in distaste. Glancing around the decimated landscape, he felt slightly sick at the sight: blood soaked into the soil, body parts scattered everywhere, buildings that had been reduced to rubble. He didn’t remember any of it, and that worried him the most. It had been a long time since he had lost control like that, and if Frieza were to take advantage of him in such a vulnerable state… He pushed the thought out of his mind, instead turning his gaze towards the sky. It was now night, the blue moon creeping over the horizon at a slow pace. Vegeta let out a deep breath. That meant that a significant amount of time had passed since he had last spoken to Raditz, as this particular planet’s days were 43 standard hours. As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly, and he winced at the sudden sharp pang of hunger. Sighing, he tapped his scouter and did a quick scan of the area: no life forms left, or at least, none that had a high enough power level to be considered sentient. The Prince nodded to himself, before rising into the air.

The Saiyan quickly hunted down one of the native beasts, conveniently slumbering next to a waterfall, and after roasting it with a quick blast, he tore into the flesh hungrily. After he feasted, he stripped off his blood-stained armor, polishing it until it shone. Vegeta made sure that no one was going to sneak up on him, scanning the area one more time before pulling both the scouter and his boots off and diving into the water in an effort to rid himself of the blood scent. He scrubbed at his clothing, his hair, under his nails, even his tail had flecks of dried blood in it.

It was when he was underwater that he sensed it. His eyes widened, and he gasped, sucking in a large amount of water as he did so.

He shot towards the surface, choking, and vomiting up water as he pulled himself onto the bank. He curled his fingers into what passed as grass on this planet, and grit his teeth.

The itch crawled its way upwards, beginning in his toes and moving through his body, making every hair stand on end. Then the itch began to burn, and Vegeta closed his eyes tightly.

He knew what this was.

He had never experienced it before, but he knew what it was.

He had never even thought he would experience it, now that most of the Saiyan race had been destroyed.

His father had explained it to him when he had presented as an alpha, before he had been sent to Frieza. The memory came upon him suddenly, as clear as the day it had happened.

_ “Son, now that you’re an alpha, there are a few things you need to know. First, you are much more susceptible to blood-rage than the betas and omegas. You have to be careful, or else you could be killed without your even realizing it. Second, just because you’re an alpha, it doesn’t mean that you’re automatically the strongest. You may find that there are many out there stronger than you, be they beta, omega, or even a different species altogether, so you mustn’t get cocky. Be proud, of course, but never  _ arrogant _. Lastly, and maybe even most importantly, when a beta or an omega goes into heat, if they are not mated to another, it will be almost impossible to resist them. If you yourself are unmated, you will find your own body responding to the heat in a similar fashion, called a rut. It can be somewhat painful, and you won’t be able to find relief unless you gain enough distance from the heat-ridden beta or omega, or you have sex with them. And son, if you do end up having sex with them, it will be very difficult to refrain from mating them. You know what mating is, correct—”_

The memory was replaced by a fresh jolt of pain and he barely stopped himself from crying out. The Saiyan reached for the scouter slowly, fixing it back into place and quickly turning it on. He located the new incoming power level and flew to its predicted landing location as fast as he was able to with the spasms wracking through his body. When he arrived, the pod was already face-down in the dirt, smoking. He slid down into the crater, and then the sweet scent hit him. He felt his mouth water and his cock twitch, and suddenly he was digging his fingers into the pod, rotating it towards him and prying the window off in show of strength. The scent intensified, and he clenched his hands into fists, barely able to keep a coherent train of thought.

“Where the fuck did you come from, beta?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dub-con sex. You've been warned.
> 
> https://cttheorangeninja.deviantart.com/art/KakaVege-Valentine-s-Day-730837426?ga_submit_new=10%3A1518592945  
> ((Fanart of Kakavege I drew for Valentine's Day, not necessarily for this story))

“Oof!” His back hit the ground and his eyes snapped shut in surprise. Vegeta opened them slowly, getting his first good look at the beta, who was now pinning him to the dirt. The beta was attractive, no doubt about that, and clearly interested. He swallowed slowly, the beta’s scent sweet scent making him light-headed. The heat under his own skin had risen to nearly unbearable levels, having the object of his desire so close to him. Then the beta was grinding down on him, and all rational thoughts fled from his mind.

The Prince dug his fingers into the beta’s hair, pulling him down and crushing their lips together, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth and tasting him. The beta moaned into his mouth and after what felt like an eternity, the other pulled away, gasping for air. Vegeta smirked, taking advantage of the moment to flip their positions.

_Gods, what a pretty sight._

The beta splayed out underneath him, panting and flushed from the heat, striving upwards to meet him, was a definite turn-on. Vegeta growled possessively, hands moving over the beta’s toned body and tearing the annoying clothing off of him. The other gasped, hands clutching at the Prince’s wrists.

“No, please,” he panted. The alpha paused in confusion, cocking his head at the beta. “I-I don’t have any others—ah!” he let out a cry as Vegeta pressed his lips against his neck, teeth scraping at the skin.

“If it’s clothing you’re worried about, I can get you more.” He purred, kissing his way down the heated chest, and quickly shoving the pants off the other. Vegeta’s eyes widened at the sight of the other’s erection, it was bigger than he had expected from a beta. On an impulse, he curled his fingers around it, stroking slowly.

The beta moaned and arched into his touch, before batting the hand away. “Please…need…”

Vegeta purred, and grabbed the beta’s hand, pulling it towards his own cock. “Is this what you need?” he growled lowly, grinding into the other’s hand. He hissed as the beta palmed him through the skin-tight fabric of the under armor, and suddenly he felt the cool air hit him. He glanced down in surprise, finding that the beta had actually managed to tear the fabric with his sharpened nails.

_Well. Makes this all the easier, I guess._

He released the hand that now gripped him of its own volition, and traced his way down the other’s body, pausing at the beta’s hole. It was slick from the beta’s natural heat lubricant and Vegeta licked his lips, easing one finger inside slowly. The beta tensed up and cried out, releasing his grip on Vegeta, but all the Prince did was smirk as he stretched him open. Slowly he added more fingers, making sure that the beta was going to be able to take him without too much discomfort. They both needed this, if the beta’s low moans were any indication. When the beta pushed back against him, whining, he knew that it was time to put them both out of their misery.

He lined himself up and eased in slowly, burying his face in the crook of the beta’s neck, the heat under his skin fading as the beta’s heat enveloped him. The other made a half-choked sound and clawed at his back, nails digging in deep. Those would probably leave marks in the morning, the Prince knew. “Ple-please—” he cried, legs wrapping tight around Vegeta’s waist. “Make it st-stop,” he begged. The alpha took the beta’s plea as permission, and shifted his hips, pulling out and thrusting back in. The other moaned and arched under him, and Vegeta felt a surge of pride that he was able to make the beta cry out in pleasure. He soon worked up to a rhythm, and the beta writhed, arching into every thrust. Vegeta growled lowly in his throat, feeling the pressure coiling in the pit of his stomach and gripped the beta by his hips, snapping forward harder and faster. The beta must’ve been getting close as well, for he suddenly let out a high-pitched wail, cum spurting and hole clamping down around the alpha’s cock. The alpha blinked as the other surged upwards in a rush of adrenaline, sinking his fangs into the juncture between Vegeta’s neck and shoulder.

_Oh shit._

The Prince’s eyes widened as blood flowed down his chest, barely registering his own climax as the reality of what the beta had just done sank in. He pulled out of the other and lay flat on the ground, one hand reaching up to touch the fresh bite.

He had been mated.

By a beta he had just met.

Really, they hadn’t even met, they had just fucked.

But now there was a bond, or, at the very least a partial one.

The beta was lucky he hadn’t bitten back, or else the completed mating could’ve gotten him pregnant. And Vegeta doubted that the beta would like that once he came out of his heat. But this partial bond…This could be troublesome for both of them, if what his father had told him about the mating process was true. He’d have to ask Raditz and Turles. They were the only mated pair he knew.

He sat up slowly, hand still pressed to the wound, and eyed the beta. Out cold. He cursed, pushing down the feelings of revulsion at having been mated against his will, knowing that the beta probably hadn’t meant to do it. But it didn’t help anything. It had still happened, and he still felt sick at the thought of it.

“Fuck!” he hissed, getting to his feet. He needed to kill something. He needed to feel bones break under his hands, he needed to claw, rip, and tear, he needed to see the life fade from his prey’s eyes. His instincts screamed at him, to destroy the one who had done this to him, who had dared to mate him against his will. And yet…

His eyes landed on the beta’s still form, chest rising and falling slowly, and felt his stomach twist at the thought of harming his mate.

His.

_Mate_.

Vegeta growled in frustration, hands tearing at his hair in confusion. The Prince sank to his knees, stomach clenching painfully as he vomited onto the ground.

_Why?! Why do I care?! I don’t even know him! Damn it all to hell!_

He beat his fist against the ground, not daring to acknowledge the tears forming in his eyes.

_Why me? Why him? Why now?!_

_I can’t let Frieza find out about him._

_It’ll ruin everything._


	5. Chapter 5

The planet was beautiful. Really, it was. Cooler temperatures than Planet Vegeta, but not as cold as some of the other planets he had visited. Lush vegetation, plenty of wild beasts to feast upon, an abundance of water…it had all the amenities anyone could ever ask for.

 He almost felt bad about having to destroy it.

_Almost._

If it weren’t for the earthlings that kept trying to goad him into fighting he might actually give a damn.

Raditz sighed, staring up at the blue sky.

_Blue. What an odd color for a sky._

He was laying out flat on his back, tail twitching lazily as he soaked in the sun. It was the first moment of peace he’d had since he had shoved the beta in his pod. As soon as it had left the atmosphere he had been attacked by a Namekian of all things, and had barely managed to knock the other out and leave the area before a group of natives appeared. They were little more than flies, and he brushed them off quite easily. He didn’t know if they were dead or not, and he didn’t particularly care. He wasn’t in the mood at the moment to ruin his vacation with work. He wished that Turles were here. He could use a good lay after that heat-ridden beta…

He sat up straight, tail flicking slightly faster.

_That beta...Now that I think about it, he looked like Turles…and Bardock._

Raditz growled lowly in his throat, fists clenching, and he spat in disgust at the thought of his father. They hadn’t exactly had the best relationship while he was alive, and then he went and practically committed suicide by standing out in front of Frieza with arms wide open. If only he’d listened to his son, they might have been able to evacuate most of the planet’s population using Turles’ fleet, but no... His mate was a ‘criminal’ and he should have never—“Dammit.” The alpha snarled, shaking his head and refocusing his thoughts. The beta. There were no reports of any Saiyan children being sent to this planet, and Turles didn’t have any living relatives that he knew of. His father didn’t have any other children besides him, so it couldn’t be that either.

_Just who was that beta, then?_

He was almost certain that the other had been a Saiyan, based on his appearance, smell, and power-level. But he hadn’t responded to Raditz’s questioning, and it seemed like the beta was going through his first heat when Raditz arrived. Though that would make sense if Raditz was the only other Saiyan to ever come into contact with him—his alpha pheromones would have triggered an automatic response in the beta, especially if he was that old and had never presented before.

_And where was his tail, anyway?_

The alpha growled.

Something didn’t add up.

Something was off about this beta.

He cursed, tail now lashing behind him. He would have to get to the bottom of this, preferably before Vegeta mated the beta. Or else he could be in for a beating.

The Saiyan stood, tapping his scouter, and searching for the signatures that belonged to the two beings that were with the beta when he arrived. They would surely know something about the other’s past, and anything was better than nothing.

He locked onto the small earthling’s signature and took off. He hadn’t appeared with the others to challenge him again, not after getting knocked around the first time. As he flew, his scouter beeped at him and he stopped mid-air, sighing.

“So it’s you again, Namekian.” Raditz put his hands on his hips and eyed him. “I see your arm’s already grown back.”

“Fuck you.” The green man bared his fangs and took a defensive stance. “What are you still doing here? Where did you send Goku?”

“Goku?” Raditz blinked in surprise. “That’s not a Saiyan name…” he muttered, tail uncurling from his waist and flicking lazily behind him.

“So what—”

“Look, can we not do this right now?” the alpha sighed. “I need more info on this…’Goku’.”

The other blinked, straightening up. “You took him without even knowing anything about him?”

The alpha rolled his eyes. “He was a beta in heat, he needed help even if he didn’t realize it. That’s all I needed to know.” He crossed his arms slowly. “At the time, anyway.”

“Beta? Help?” the Namekian asked, mirroring Raditz’s stance. “I don’t know what that means. All I know is that his friends were freaking out, attacked you and got their asses handed to them, and are afraid something drastic’s going to happen.”

The Saiyan scoffed, tossing his hair back. “Your ‘Goku’ is a beta Saiyan. That means he goes into heat—basically, he has the instinctual urge to mate.” He paused, hand on his chin. “What do you mean ‘his friends’? You say that like you aren’t one of them, but you attacked me as well.”

The other shook his head slowly. “I’m not his friend. Not really. In fact, I kind of hate him. But he was our strongest fighter, and now he’s gone. I’m basically the last chance the Earth has against you, at this point. You’re not going to try and take over the world, are you?” he growled, watching carefully.

Raditz threw back his head and laughed. “Take over? No of course not!” he narrowed his eyes and tensed. “In fact, I’m not actually going to do anything to this planet right now. I need information on the beta’s past first, and then I plan on spending the rest of my time here in peace.” The alpha watched in amusement as the Namekian furrowed his brow, obviously confused by his answer. “Right. So, if we’re done here, I’m going to find the small one, see what he knows.”

He took off without another look at the green man, knowing that he would have to fight him again later on. His scouter beeped once, then went silent. It seemed that the Namekian wasn’t ready to face him again, either. He looked forward to the challenge, but right now he needed to make sure that he hadn’t already dug his own grave by sending the beta to Vegeta.

He arrived at the same pink house in the middle of the ocean as before. The small man was standing outside, eyes narrowed and wary. The blue-haired woman was standing beside him, arms crossed.

“What did you do with Goku?” the bald one hissed as Raditz touched down on the sand. “You didn’t kill him, did you? Cause if you did—”

“Relax, shorty.” The man bristled, and Raditz chuckled. “I didn’t hurt him.” The woman visibly relaxed and Raditz raised an eyebrow.

“If you didn’t hurt him, then what happened to him? Krillin said he couldn’t feel his energy anymore.” The woman spoke, and he glanced from her to the small one—'Krillin’, he was assuming. _Feel his energy? Like power-level? That could be useful._ He filed the information away for later.

“I sent him to another one of our race, one that could help him through his…illness.” It seemed that the earthlings had no concept of heats, and he really didn’t feel like explaining again.

“Like I’d ever believe that.” The one called Krillin snapped, taking one step forward. “He wasn’t sick until you showed up, so it has to be your fault, somehow.”

_Well he’s not wrong_. Raditz sighed. “Look, he’s fine now, I’m sure of it. I’m interested in knowing where he came from—how he got here. There are no records of any of our race ever having visited this planet before, so I’m trying to figure out what happened.”

The woman raised her eyebrows. “Goku’s past?” she mused, tapping her finger against her lips. “That’s kind of a weird thing to ask, especially after you kidnapped him.”

“Bulma, don’t. I don’t trust this guy, not one bit.” Krillin said, crossing his arms.

Bulma shook her head. “I don’t trust him either, but…” she took a step forward and Raditz blinked. “If he really did help Goku, and is like him, then maybe…” she paused, biting her lip. “It was Raditz, right?”

His curled his tail tighter around his waist, impressed that the woman remembered his name. He nodded.

“Bulma—”

“No, Krillin. Our best friend is missing and if talking to this guy has even a chance of getting him back then it can’t hurt.”

Raditz’s eyes widened slightly. He had said nothing about returning the beta. Was the woman deluding herself? Even so, he supposed it didn’t matter, as long as it got him the answers he needed. He cocked his head, watching the two of them.

Krillin sighed, shoulders drooping, eyes downcast. “Fine. If you’re okay with this, then I guess I’ll have to be too. There’s no arguing with you.”

“Damn right there’s not.” Bulma grinned cheekily, before turning her attention back to Raditz. “I’ll tell you everything I know about Goku, after all, I’m the one who first found him.”

_Found him?_

“All right—” he stopped short as she held up one finger.

“On one condition.” She stood firmly, obviously not going to say anything else just yet, so he nodded his understanding. “You don’t lay another finger on this planet or any of its inhabitants.”

The alpha’s lip curled. She was clever, he had to give her that. But he needed the information—it was almost an obsession, at this point. “Deal.” He growled lowly, and she smiled, tilting her head.

“Great! Then let’s go back to where it all began—I’ll tell you the story along the way—” she walked off, and he followed her, Krillin following him.

He chuckled to himself, narrowing his eyes at the back of her form.

Just because he had promised not to touch the planet or its inhabitants, didn’t mean that his mate had promised the same.

_Note to self: contact Turles._

_Tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Single's Awareness Day! (I posted the smut for Valentine's day and poor Raditz by himself on Single's Day. Kinda cruel, don't ya think?)


	6. Chapter 6

“Goku was about 11 or 12 when I first met him.” Bulma climbed into the strange vehicle, motioning for Raditz to follow. “I was searching for the…er, let’s just say I was on a journey to find myself.” The alpha huffed, he could spot a lie easily, especially one so obvious. _Another thing to look into later_. “He was living alone, in the mountains. It was a year or two after his grandfather passed away.”

“Grandfather?” Raditz asked, clutching onto the back of the seat the woman was in as she lifted the vehicle off the ground. Krillin shot him a look and scoffed, crossing his arms. “There were more Saiyans here?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Bulma mused, punching in the coordinates. “Goku said that Grandpa Gohan had always told him that he found him one day in the forest, butt naked and nearly feral.” She leaned back into the seat, letting the autopilot run its course, and turned to face the alpha. “So in other words, we don’t really know where he came from.”

Raditz cursed, tail flicking side to side. “Then what is the point of this journey?!” he growled.

“Because there might be clues around the place that I never bothered looking for.” The woman shrugged. “Also, you might be able to tell us something about the strange way that Gohan died.”

The Saiyan blinked, leaning forward. “The man died in a strange way?”

“Goku says he woke up one day and Gohan was torn to shreds and that the surrounding area looked like a hellscape.” Krillin spoke up, arms still crossed. “He doesn’t know what happened, but maybe you could tell us. Sometimes he acted…odd.”

The ship jolted forward slightly, and the woman turned her attention back to the controls, turning auto-pilot off and beginning the landing process. “We’re here.”

The three exited the vehicle and Raditz blinked in shock. The little valley where they had landed had obviously seen some trauma. The growth of the plants here was obviously newer than the surrounding areas, and in places it seemed like the ground was still scorched. Bulma’s eyes softened as she looked around. “It was worse the last time I was here,” she said softly, walking off. “Come on, the house is this way.” _House? A structure managed to survive this destruction?_ He and the small human followed her, coming upon the ruins of a small house.

Krillin kicked at a stone, watching it roll away. “So what do you think? Any idea of what happened?”

 Raditz sighed, “It could be one of two things. For a definitive answer though, I need to know one thing. When was his tail cut off?” The two stared blankly at him.

“Tail?” Krillin scoffed. “What, like yours?”

“Of course, like mine—”

“Goku never had a tail.” Bulma said quietly. He turned to her, shock evident on his features. “At least, not that he ever talked about, anyway.”

 _What?!_ Raditz’s brow furrowed worriedly. _I’ve never heard of a Saiyan not having a tail before…perhaps it could have been cut off before he met them? He probably kept the shame to himself…especially if he noticed that these humans didn’t have tails._ He decided to just roll with the idea for the moment. “Alright, if he didn’t have a tail, that confirms it. Your ‘Goku’ was in blood rage.”

“Blood rage?” Krillin asked, eyes wide. “Wh-what does that mean, exactly?”

The alpha’s tail uncurled from his waist, twitching at the tip. “It happens to Saiyans sometimes. Most frequently it’s seen in alphas, then betas, then omegas. Almost anything can trigger them, but once triggered…” he trailed off, remembering the last time he had seen a Saiyan in a blood rage.

_ It had been his father, and he was watching from the ship, hands pressed against the glass as he cursed. Bardock was challenging Frieza, lost control and fell into the rage-trance. It had ultimately caused his downfall, as injuries and pain were not registered in the trance, feeding off of only adrenaline and pushing any Saiyan further than they should ever go. It made them easy targets for cunning enemies like Frieza. He had watched his father die, and even though they didn’t have the best relationship, it had still been awful to experience. It had taken Turles 3 months to get him to calm down enough for him to actually be able to sleep normally again.  _

He realized that the two earthlings were staring at him, and he shook off the memories. “Once triggered, they destroy anything and everything they can. Especially if it moves.”

Bulma nodded slightly. “I suspected as much.” Krillin shot her a confused look. “I suspected that he might have accidentally killed his grandfather.” Krillin’s eyes widened, but he nodded, looking away. “When Goku journeyed with us, there were some... dangerous times. During those, he would sometimes fall into a trance-like state and attack relentlessly. It took a lot to snap him out of it.”

Raditz sighed, looking up at the sky. “It’s getting dark.” He murmured. “I’d really like to have a look around the area in the morning, but you two are welcome to go back if you want.” He planned on spending the night in the old house, calling Turles as soon as the earthlings were out of hearing-range. There was a chance he could find something that related to the beta’s arrival on Earth, if he searched hard enough.

Bulma shook her head. “No, no way are we leaving you by yourself out here.”

“I am perfectly capable of—”

“It’s not that. I just want to know whatever you find out about Goku. After all, he is my best friend.”

The alpha raised an eyebrow, about to tell her off, but something in her gaze stopped him. “Fine.” He grunted, glancing towards the vehicle. “I don’t suppose you have any blankets in that thing?”

Krillin chuckled, “Of course she does, she’s Bulma.”

The woman grinned and dug out a few pill-looking things from inside her clothing. “Sleeping bags for three.”

Raditz shook his head. “I’ll go looking for firewood, then.” He rose into the air slowly, heading for the old growth forest, where the chances of finding better wood were higher. As soon as he had confirmed that he was out of ear-shot and that Krillin wasn’t following him, he tapped the scouter twice.

“Hello?” his mate’s voice came through, static buzzing slightly.

“Turles~” he purred lowly, imagining the look on his mate’s face when he realized who was calling.

“Raditz!” _Ah, so he’s in a good mood._ The cheerful greeting had his tail swishing from side to side. “ _You_ actually called _me_ , for once? You must be desperate for some action.”

The alpha chuckled lightly. “Always desperate for you, babe.” He smiled at the resounding purr, and felt his heart tighten. It had been a long time since he had seen his mate. Not since his last heat cycle anyway. Sometimes he wished that he had deserted and run away with Turles, to become a pirate and live a life on the edge. But Vegeta needed him, so he had stayed. “Where are you right now?”

“Nearing the Canis Major System, why? You countin’ the days ‘til we get to fuck again?” he could hear the smirk in the other’s voice, and felt his mouth dry a little. _It is nearly time for his heat. This could work out extremely well for me. And he’s close._

“You’re closer than I thought.” He touched down in the forest, gathering up some wood. “I actually have a job for you. There’s a planet that I have promised the inhabitants not to destroy in return for their help—”

“And you want me to do the dirty work for you.” He could hear the slight tinge of disappointment in his mate’s voice. “You’re lucky I love you, Radi. Alright, I can make time. Where are you? With any luck, we’ll be together when the heat hits.”

“The Milky Way System. On a planet known as ‘Earth’.” He ascended, clutching the firewood to his chest.

“You’re really calling me into Galactic Patrol territory? Dick.” Turles huffed.

“What?” Raditz blinked. “You’re more than capable of outrunning their ships. You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah but still, it’s just askin’ for something shitty to happen.” He could hear Turles bark a few orders to his crew, and the responses in the background. “Fine. I’ll be there tomorrow, at the latest.”

“Thanks babe.” Raditz grinned, before glancing down and nearly dropping all the firewood in shock. “What the—?” he dropped to the earth and stared at the crater, where in the middle lay a perfectly round sphere.

“What’s wrong?” the concern in his mate’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “I’m coming, so whatever it is—”

“Turles…what do you remember about Saiyan history?” the alpha asked, eyes wide as he brushed the vines off the pod. This wasn’t right, not at all.

“Not too much, you know I studied the texts back before I was exiled, but…wait, why?”

Raditz bit his lip, taking in the unfamiliar design and the ancient script on the pod. He could only make out a few words, and even though he could tell they were Saiyan, they looked strange. ‘Sadala’ and ‘Kakarot’ were the easiest to read.

“Because we might need to remember.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo~ getting closer to the heart of Goku's mystery... Anyone have a guess? I gave a lot of hints this chapter. 
> 
> Also! Chapters are getting longer, if you haven't noticed. This is a regular thing with me, I'll admit. I start off writing short (but I hope to have at least 1,000 words every time) and I like writing short chapters but as I continue I want them to include everything plot-wise that makes sense as being in a whole chapter and this happens.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Edit on note:  
> So I received a pretty terrible review on Overwhelmed Chapter 1 over at fanfiction.net. It went like this:
> 
> "What the fuck did I just read? 
> 
> I'm left feeling like I dunked my head in manure. For fans of romance and dragon ball . . . I guess this'll appeal to you? There's a serious degree of uncomfortable incest that doesn't bear repeating, nor does it need to be shared with the world but this is . Everyone can post a story, no matter if they have the skill or the right mind to do so! And this is time I won't get back!
> 
> Feel proud . . . I guess."
> 
> So I responded to them personally with this (I removed the spoiler-y parts for you, no sense in giving away the mystery!):
> 
> "Hi! I'm sorry you feel uncomfortable. For the odd Goku X Raditz mentions in this chapter...surprise! It's not incest. (SPOILER REMOVED). But this hasn't been revealed in-story yet, and besides the tags are VegetaxGoku and RaditzxTurles. So next time you decide to leave a review, make sure that you actually know what you're talking about (I was referring to them only reading Ch 1, but they obviously didn't understand this)--or at least don't bash the writer, even if you don't like the story. I would have much rather responded to grossed-out questions than an attack on me personally. Hope you have a good day anyway, though, and that you find a different fic to make you happy!"
> 
> And they replied with this:
> 
> "Well, that still doesn't make sense but . . . I don't normally read those kinds of stories, so read that review as a sort of fish out of water scenario. Oh yeah, I'll be sure to know exactly what i'm talking about, despite the fact that you made it a weird GokuxVegeta (Don't like it, don't read, it's simple), then in the first chapter he says in his mind he wants to bang Raditz. I'm not the one thats confused about that (I'm not confused either, but poor Goku is lol). 
> 
> Well, thank you, I hope you're day goes well as well, despite you not liking my review (Uh, yeah? Did you think your negativity was welcome?) . I hope you get more positive ones soon." (At least they tried to be nice here)
> 
> So basically, this guy was just trying to stir up trouble (They don't usually read these stories? Why bother then when I've clearly tagged it as A/B/O and romance and sex? Oh yeah, you want attention) and make me sad/angry so that I would lash out and give them attention, and instead I responded mostly kind with a minimal amount of snark. And they didn't know how to deal with that, and I had a good laugh about it.
> 
> It certainly put a kink in their tails if you know what I'm Saiyan.
> 
> ^ I just had to share this with y'all, it was so ridiculous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the longest chapter yet. I knew what I wanted included in this chapter, and it turned out to be a lot to say. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just...don't get used to the length.
> 
> Anyway, Goku and Vegeta actually kinda talk, Raditz interrupts, and Vegeta makes a promise...

The burning itch had lessened considerably. It wasn’t gone, but it was manageable now. Goku hissed as he opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the bright light of day. He felt the warmth on his skin, the slight breeze stirring his hair, the dirt underneath him, and the heavy scent of sex in the air. _Wait_.

The beta sat up slowly, eyes wide, looking down at himself. His top was shredded to pieces, at least, the fabric that was still hanging on to him, anyway. He looked to his left, and found his pants, mostly intact. He stood, unsteady, walking over to them and pulling them on. 

He didn’t remember much of what happened yesterday. He could recall the strange pod, his pent-up frustration, a stranger, and then release. He vaguely remembered asking his clothes to be spared—clearly that request had been ignored, and the feeling of fullness. His cheeks flushed bright red as he realized that he must’ve had sex with the stranger. He turned, eyes scanning the area for his mystery lover, but there was no one. He could, however, feel a strong source of energy further away, and the signature seemed familiar. He sighed, standing slowly, wincing at the twinge in his backside. He took off, flying in the direction of the other.

Goku touched down lightly, outside what looked to be some kind of spaceship. It was much bigger than the pod he had ridden in before and seemed more secure. He stepped up to the small set of stairs leading up to the door, when it opened. The man in the doorway stared at him, arms full of what Goku hoped were clothes, and immediately growled. “How did you find my ship?” came the harsh voice. He was wearing one of those strange eye/earpieces, had hair that looked like a flame and an intimidating aura surrounded him.

He took a step back, face bright red. _Oh Kami. He’s hot._ “I just-I followed your ki and I…” he trailed off, staring at the ground. “I just wanted to make sure—”

“What? That I hadn’t left you?” the other snarled, descending the stairs and stalking up to Goku. The beta blinked as he registered that the other was shorter than him. “Thanks to your little act back there, I couldn’t leave even if I was the type to do so.” He shoved the clothes at Goku, “Put this on. You look ridiculous.”

Goku clutched at the clothes. Some kind of blue spandex material. _What did I do?_ He stripped his pants off and pulled on the onesie, impressed that it stretched to fit him. When he was finished, he turned towards the other, who had taken a seat on a nearby boulder and was watching him carefully. He kept rubbing at his shoulder and wincing. It was then that Goku recognized the odor of blood. “You’re hurt.” He murmured, confused. “Did I—?”

“Yes.” He spat, glaring at Goku before his gaze softened. “But you probably didn’t mean to. It was just your heat, after all.” The other seemed conflicted, like he wanted to tear Goku a new one, but at the same time wanted to be comforting. It was odd.

“My…what?” Goku asked, confused. He remembered the other stranger back on Earth saying something similar, but he hadn’t understood then either.

The other man narrowed his eyes. “Your heat. Surely you know what a heat is beta, you look old enough to have seen a few.” He scoffed. “I’m not surprised you wanted to tie me down though, I am quite the catch.”

Goku blinked, confused. “This…this is the first time I’ve ever felt like this.” The beta said quietly, his skin flushing. “And why did you call me that? What’s a beta?”

The other man stared at him, tail twitching. “You…you don’t remember anything?” His scent had turned the slightest bit sour, and Goku thought he could detect an underlying hint of anger.

_Wait, a tail? What’s going on—I don’t._ He whined softly, sitting on the step, putting his head in his hands. “What’s happening to me?” He pulled at his hair, shutting his eyes tight. “I don’t understand—why did I get sick? Why did that guy send me here? Who are you?!”

The other man’s ki spiked, and the beta looked up in alarm. “You mean to tell me you don’t recognize your Prince?” he hissed. “The Prince of All Saiyans, Prince Vegeta! Ring a bell?”

Goku shrank away, eyes wide. “Prince? Saiyan? I-I don’t understand—”

“How the HELL did I manage to get mated to such a useless beta?!” Vegeta growled, tail lashing, eyes dark. He took a step forward, snarling, but when Goku whimpered, he clasped at his neck and gasped. “Fuck.” He averted his gaze from the beta and curled his tail around his waist. “I hate this.” He muttered softly, barely loud enough for Goku to hear.

Goku blinked, and stood. “You really are hurt.” He murmured, coming up behind the other. He reached out a hand and placed it lightly on Vegeta’s shoulder, “Let me help—” He gasped as back connected with the ground and blinked up at the sky.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Vegeta growled, before gagging. The beta stared, watching as the shorter man got a hold of himself. “Just-just stay here while I try to figure out what’s going on.”

Something inside him snapped, and he growled. “No.” Goku sat up, baring his fangs. “You tell _me_ what’s going on.” Vegeta blinked at him, taking a step back at the sudden change in attitude. “Tell me what’s happening to me.”

The other narrowed his eyes, lip curling, but sighed. “Fine. Since you’re oblivious, I guess I’ll just have to explain from the beginning.” Goku nodded, feeling the strange anger settle at this response. “But first, what’s your name, Beta?”

“Goku.” He crossed his arms. “My name is Son Goku.”

Vegeta growled. “That’s not a Saiyan name.” He sighed. “I’m not calling you that.” Goku opened his mouth in protest but stopped at Vegeta’s glare. “Long story short, then. You,” he pointed at Goku, “are a Saiyan, part of a race of elite warriors. Furthermore, you are a beta Saiyan, which means that you can both spread your seed and carry cubs. Unfortunately for you, that means you go into heat, usually once every six months after you present as a youngling. Put simply, it’s a time of breeding that occurs in betas, like you, and omegas, who can only carry cubs. Because you are unmated, it triggered my rut, as I am an unmated alpha.” He must have looked confused, because Vegeta sighed. “Alphas like me only spread our seed. We are naturally more dominant and protective as well. During a heat, when an alpha and a partner want to breed or just want to belong to only each other, then a mating occurs, which is the consensual biting between partners…” he trailed off, staring at the ground and clutching his neck.

Goku took the temporary silence as a chance to ask questions. “But, my…heat…if it’s supposed to be every six months, then how come I never had one before?”

 

Vegeta shook his head, “I don’t know. It could be that you were just a late bloomer, or that—” he trailed off as a small flashing light blinked on his earpiece and tapped it twice. “What do you—” Goku frowned. It seemed that the other was listening to someone. _So, it’s like one of those…phone things?_ His eyebrows raised in surprise as Vegeta suddenly stood, walking quickly over to the steps, and stepping over Goku. He yelped as the back of his neck was grabbed, and Vegeta dragged him inside the ship. He was roughly deposited on the floor as Vegeta pressed some buttons on what looked to be a control panel. Then suddenly, he was staring at the stranger from Earth. “Ok, Raditz. You’re visible. Now what is this nonsense about a Saiyan pod?”

The stranger, _Raditz?_ , nodded. “This is the pod.” He shifted the camera to view the spherical vehicle. “The text on it is…old. Ancient even. I’ve contacted Turles about the meaning, but I thought you would like—”

“Turles?” Vegeta scoffed, narrowing his eyebrows. “You contacted your _mate_ to ‘read the scripts’.” He said sarcastically, tail flicking. “You contacted a _banished pirate_ to _read ancient scripts_.” He shook his head and Goku tilted his. “You just wanted to fuck.”

Raditz bristled but didn’t deny it. “My Prince, please, this is important.” Vegeta rolled his eyes but nodded, motioning for him to continue. “This pod, I believe that it was the one the beta was in. But it’s strange that we didn’t have any records of this and—”

“Wait.” Vegeta stiffened. “You-you’re telling me that you _found_ this beta on the planet that you were sent to destroy?” Raditz nodded. “I thought you just…met him somehow and sent him my way…I didn’t think…” Vegeta’s tail whipped behind him and Goku could sense his ki raising. “So you found him? Along with an ancient pod? What do you take me for, Raditz?” he yelled.

The other flinched and bit his lip. “It’s a strange situation, my Prince. But I was able to decipher the words Sadala and Kakarot.” Goku felt his stomach twist slightly at the two words, and he frowned. _I know those terms… How do I know those terms?_

Vegeta blinked. “Sadala. As in, the Sadala that the Saiyans hailed from originally? Impossible.” He cast a sideways glance at the beta and tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Although, Kakarot is a Saiyan name. A much better name than ‘Goku’ to be sure.”

Raditz blinked. “The beta is with you?” he asked, voice worried, craning his neck to try and get a look behind Vegeta. “Please don’t tell me that you mated him, Vegeta, he could be—”

Vegeta snarled, eyes glinting red. “I have self-control, Raditz. Unlike you. And some… _others_.” Raditz flinched, seeming to shrink into himself, eyes downcast, and Goku frowned. _Others?_ _Mate? Control?_ His heart beat faster, and his mouth dropped open as he suddenly recalled sinking his fangs into Vegeta’s neck. _Did that—Does that mean something? Vegeta said something about mating and biting and…oh Kami, did I?_ His eyes locked onto Vegeta’s shoulder and he felt his stomach sink. _He did say that I did that to him…Did I mate him? Without his consent?!_ “Now, tell me. Why shouldn’t I have mated him?”

Raditz paused. “My Prince, it’s just that everything about him is odd. I have conversed with some of the natives and it seems that the beta was incredibly good-natured, rare for our race, as you know. It also appears that he…often slipped into the blood rage. More than what’s normal for a beta.”

Vegeta frowned. “So what? Those are not good reasons for refusing to mate and the ‘ancient pod’ could have been used because of a shortage and—”

“He didn’t have a tail.” Raditz said quietly. “Not that the Earthlings knew of, anyway.”

The alpha turned to face the beta. “Is that true, Kakarot?”

Goku blinked, it taking him a second to realize that Vegeta was calling him by a ‘Saiyan name’. He nodded slowly. “I-I’ve never had a tail.” He shrank under the stares the other two had fixed on him. “Is that...different for a Saiyan?”

Vegeta cursed, whirling on Raditz. “You sent me a beta in heat that you knew nothing about, _is that right?_ You’re only telling me this _now_ , after he went and BIT ME?!” he roared, and both Goku and Raditz flinched. “A beta that might not even be Saiyan after all, who is now my FORCED MATE?”

Raditz paled. “ _He mated you_?” he asked, voice hushed. “The beta bit you and you didn’t _bite back_? Vegeta…” his eyes took on a look of pity and Goku felt his stomach clench _. It’s my fault._

The Prince snarled, clapping his hand over the wound. “It’s none of your business—”

“It-that- it would have formed a partial bond. A completed bond is incredibly intimate and emotional but a partial bond…it’s hell on the bitten partner and--” Raditz mumbled.

“Yes, I fucking _know_. I remember the debacle with Turles.” Vegeta hissed. “I was hoping you’d tell me something different, something like a partial bond only affected betas and omegas, but it seems that’s not the case.” He dug his fingers into the wound, hissing at the pain. “I’ve already been affected by him,” he spat, glaring at the beta. Goku gagged at the sour scent coming from the alpha, and Vegeta crossed his arms slowly.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, stomach flipping. “I didn’t know, I didn’t mean to…” his head hung limply. “I’m sorry.”

The alpha cursed, his instincts causing him to smooth out his anger, and turned back to face Raditz, who had gone silent, watching the two interact. He shook himself and made eye contact with Vegeta. “You need to mate him, Vegeta.”

The Prince narrowed his eyes. “You just spent the last 10 minutes telling me why that was a bad idea.”

“That was before I knew he mated you. It will only get worse for you Vegeta, especially if he goes out and gets fucked by someone else. You’ll be drawn to him, connected to him emotionally, but he won’t feel the same and it’ll tear you apart—” Goku flinched, curling in on himself, whimpering. _All my fault. I did this to him. I hurt alpha._

“Enough.” The alpha said. “I don’t care. I refuse to mate someone who doesn’t want me.” Goku’s head lifted slowly, and he locked eyes with the alpha.

“But, my Prince, if Frieza finds out—”

“No. I am not a monster.” Vegeta hissed. “I will not mate Kakarot if he doesn’t want me to, and I will not let Frieza find out either.” His heart tightened as Vegeta took a step towards him and kneeled in front of him, scent comforting. “I will not force you into anything, Kakarot. And I will not let Frieza harm you.” He extended one hand to Goku, who slowly took it, staring at the alpha who he had wronged.

 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know Raditz's and Turles' backstory, check out Friction, part 2 of the Drown Me, Slowly series.


	8. Chapter 8

He shifted on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He just couldn’t get comfortable, no matter what he did.

The itch was too strong.

His hands fisted the sheets, biting his lip.

Goku sighed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his legs, resting his head on his knees.

_I want him._

_I need him._

_I’ve already had him, so it’s not like it matters, right?_

_He doesn’t want me._

_He didn’t bite back._

_Alpha hates us._

His heat was still bothering him. The desire sat right under his skin, he was already half-hard, but the object of that desire was out of his reach. Well, not _technically_ , but…

He cursed, getting to his feet and exiting the small room that had been given to him by Vegeta. He made his way back into the main part of the ship, then stood staring at the controls.

“One of these has to be for the door,” Goku mumbled, eyes flicking back and forth between the red blinking lights, the blue buttons, the green radar.

“Going somewhere?”

The beta whipped around, eyes wide. “Oh, Vegeta. I didn’t sense you there. Guess I was too distracted.” He scratched at the back of his head, shifting on his feet.

“So, are you leaving then?” Vegeta growled, lowly. The alpha moved to stand in front of him, leaning forward slightly, fangs bared in a slight snarl.

Goku gasped and jerked backwards, feeling the heat in his body flare even stronger as the alpha’s scent hit him full-force. “No, of course not, I just…”

“Just what?” the other stepped closer, nearly touching him.

“I just need some air!” he squeaked, sliding past the alpha, face red as he turned his back to him. _I can’t believe I’m hard again. Just him being in the same room has me over the edge._ “Do you mind opening the door?” he asked softly, glancing over his shoulder at the shorter man.

“…” Vegeta winced slightly. “You don’t have to run away from me.” He muttered, a hand going to the bite on his neck. “I won’t hurt you.”

The beta paled, eyes darting to the alpha’s neck, feeling the pang of guilt shoot through him. “I’m sorry,” Goku gasped, sinking to the floor. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know, I—” a hand on his head made him look up, the words dying in his throat.

The Prince had a strangled look on his face, flushed bright red, fangs bared slightly. “Don’t.”  He stepped behind the beta and pressed a button on the control panel. Goku’s head whipped around as the door opened. “Just go, if you want to leave so badly,” he hissed. “Before I do something we both regret.”

Goku blinked, getting to his feet slowly. “I don’t want to leave—” he whined lowly. “I just can’t control—arrgh! Why is this so hard?!” he curled his hands into his hair. He glanced at the other, who was clenching and unclenching his fists. He took a deep breath in, taking a step closer to the alpha who looked up at him sharply. “I-I want you.” He murmured, blushing. He saw Vegeta’s eyes widen and he looked like he was going to protest, but instead of letting him speak, the beta pressed to his lips to the other’s.

Suddenly Vegeta leaned back, panting heavily. Goku winced as the other brought a hand up to his neck, covering the bite. “I-I can’t.” the Prince murmured. “I don’t want to…No it’s not that I don’t want you…It’s that I can’t force you into this.” He turned to walk back to his own quarters.

The beta stared at the other’s back, eyes narrowing in disbelief. “You’re not forcing me!” he growled, following him. “I want this! I need this! I—”

“You don’t have any idea what you’re referring to, Kakarot.” The Prince stared at him over his shoulder. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold myself back if I have sex with you again. And I refuse to mate you when you don’t even understand the concept.” He turned to face the beta. “Surely you can understand my reasoning.”

Goku snarled, eyes flashing, and moved so that he had the other’s back pressed against the wall. “I _don’t_ understand. If you want me to understand, then _teach me_.” The alpha glared up at him, eyes dark. “If you are so concerned that you’ll bite me, then I’ll gag you.” The Prince’s face flushed and he looked away, but Goku took his chin in his hand and looked into his eyes. “Please, _please_ don’t make me suffer alone,” he whispered softly, before kissing him slowly and pressing his body close to the other’s. When his tongue slipped into the alpha’s mouth, he knew he had won.

Vegeta’s hands curled into his clothes, tugging the beta even closer, before he broke the kiss off, panting. “Fine. Have it your way. I’ll fuck you into next week, but _gods_ —you are going to gag me, much as I hate the concept. I can’t risk mating you and you getting pregnant.” Goku nodded, and the alpha broke away from him, before tugging him into his bedroom. He whined as he was thrown roughly onto the bed, staring up at the alpha standing over him. “Strip.” Goku blushed, looking down at the seamless blue fabric that covered him, confused. He knew how he had gotten it on, but how to get it off? Vegeta must have noticed, for he sighed and murmured, “Fine, I’ll strip you.”

He sat forward on the edge of the bed, eyes bright as the alpha stepped up to him, his hands falling to his neck where the fabric started. He keened as the hands brushed against his skin, leaning into the touch, which faltered for a minute before stretching the fabric down and around his shoulders. The alpha eased the material lower, hands caressing his skin gently, before coming to a stop at Goku’s waist. The beta blinked, watching and waiting, but still the prince made no move. “What’s wrong?” he asked, hoping that the underlying whine in his voice was only in his imagination.

Vegeta looked up at him, eyes dark with want. “I-I can’t, too much more and I won’t be able to…” he broke off, staring at the floor. “You have to gag me now. Otherwise I won’t be able to continue.” Goku nodded slowly, it seemed as though the alpha was struggling to hold himself back already.

“What should I use?” he asked, voice low. He didn’t see anything that either of them was wearing that would work, unless Vegeta wanted to rip the clothing.

The other growled lowly in his throat, suddenly getting to his feet and stalking over to a dresser that he hadn’t noticed before. He rifled through the top draw for a moment, before sighing and pulling out a roll of what seemed to be bandages. “This is the best I have, so you’ll just have to make do.” He tossed them to the beta, and returned to the foot of the bed, sitting with his back to him.

Goku unwound the fabric slowly, doubling it back on itself before passing it in front of the prince’s mouth. He could feel the slight tension as the alpha bit down onto it and felt a jolt of excitement spark inside him. Tying the fabric behind Vegeta’s head, making sure it wasn’t too tight, seeing his alpha willingly submit to him—his instincts were going crazy. He leaned forward pulling the fabric around his alpha’s neck down, a slight purr rumble in his throat, and dragged his tongue lazily across the mating bite on Vegeta’s neck. The reaction was near immediate.

The alpha rounded on the beta, eyes flashing teal briefly, before pinning the other to the bed. Vegeta’s hands tugged at Goku’s waist, pulling off the remaining clothing quickly before pulling off his own. The beta flushed red as the temperature of his body rose sharply, and he keened, reaching for the other. And then there was bare skin on bare skin, and the world felt as if it had come into focus. The last time they had done this, Goku hadn’t been fully aware of each sensation. This time, this time was different.

He felt the slick between his legs and the ache inside his stomach that came from the insatiable need to be filled. He felt his alpha comply with that need, the pressure and the slight burn of his body as it stretched to accommodate the other. Goku gasped, tossing his head back as Vegeta thrust inside him, nails digging into the sheets beneath him. _He wasn’t kidding. He really is going to fuck me into next week_ , the thought crossed his mind before the alpha shifted inside him, hitting something that made him arch his back and cry out. He looked up at Vegeta, chest heaving, and his eyes widened to see that the alpha was straining against his gag, fangs peeking over the edge of the fabric and eyes dark with want. Goku’s inner voice screamed at him, raging against his mind to yank the fabric out of the other’s mouth, to let those fangs sink into his neck, to be marked just as he had marked Vegeta first.

His hands reached up to touch the other’s face, before being roughly grabbed by the alpha and pinned above his head. Goku whined, tugging his wrists, but the alpha above him would not relent his grip. His efforts merely earned him a muffled growl, and an increased pace that left him gasping.

And suddenly, he saw white. His mind blanked on everything but the pleasure coursing through him. He arched off the bed, letting out a yowl, before falling back, breathless. Goku opened his eyes slowly, feeling Vegeta slow above him, until the movement of the other’s hips came to a stuttering stop. He whined at the alpha, tilting his head and baring his neck, but the other simply closed his eyes and pulled out of him, turning away and hiding his face. Goku sat up, wrapping his arms around Vegeta’s back, pressing his face into his skin. They sat like that for some time.

“Kakarot…” His eyes opened and his ears perked up at the alpha’s rough voice. He must have dozed off while holding onto Vegeta. “How…how are you feeling?” Goku hummed softly, releasing his grip on the other and sitting back as Vegeta turned to face him. “Do you…is the heat still bothering you?”

The beta blinked. “Now that you mention it, no. I feel fine. I feel…normal.” He reached for his ki, and the rush of energy made him grin. “Why? You up for a spar? I can tell you’re pretty strong and—” he trailed off at the look on the prince’s face.

The alpha fidgeted with the gag he still held in his hands. “No, Kakarot. I’m taking you home.”

Well. That wasn’t what he was expecting to hear. Not at all.

 

XXX

I am so, so sorry about the wait. I got really busy with school projects and then Kameha-Con, and then finals, and then summer and I had summer classes, and more cons, and then school started again, then I graduated and went on vacation. Now I’m desperately looking for a job. I want to continue this story though, so don’t lose hope.


End file.
